Hyperdimension Neptunia EXE
by Iblis jr
Summary: Eons ago gamindustri was seperated into four different landmasses and to covern each landmass the four CPU's were created, though the threat of evil loomed over the world four guardian's were created to protect the four goddess's.


Chapter 1: fall of goddess and guardian

_No matter the distance drawn between it, my body, and my mind…I can still recall…I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should have never happened. The Console War._

_Two worlds exist in Gamindustri. That of humans, and that of Celestia, where the Console Patron Unit, or CPU for short, resided. The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well-balanced. The world below and the goddess who ruled it…one for one. That was how things were supposed to be._

_However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate goddesses, four CPUs. The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something that I would have never anticipated. The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight one another for the honor of ruling over the world._

_No matter how I torment myself-being far, far away from the CPUs-all I can do is wait here. Someday, the destiny of these CPUs may save them from her scheme._

_Massive chaos for years. No sleep, no resting. Just fighting nonstop in the former Shrine of the CPUs. The battles for hundreds of years took its toll, and now most of the structure is turned to rubble. But the goddesses remained as they fought._

"Neptune," one of the four CPUs said in a calm voice as another fierce battle is gone underway. "You're getting out of hand. You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here."

The CPU was talking to one of the two goddesses who were fighting. Neptune's opponent sidestepped out of another searing hit laser blast, and said, "I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?"

The smallest CPU spoke up as she shifted her grip on her axe. "…It's not just about Celestia," she said quietly. "That's what I heard from the former goddess. I won't let any of you selfish, little CPUs take the title of True Goddess!"

"Hush now," the green-haired CPU said. "Where did you learn such vulgar manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable for a goddess?"

The small CPU's personality and voice instantly changed. "Shut yer mouth!" she shouted. "I can't stand the way you talk high n' mighty. Get outta here, Thunder Tits!"

The green-haired goddess blinked. "Wh-? Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equals my ability as a goddess. With such logic, it can be said that you and Neptune are the least…fitting, with you dead last."

"What's that!" the small CPU snarled. "I'll kill you! KILL YOU!" She flew straight at the green-haired goddess and swung her axe multiple times…only to be blocked the giant lance that her opponent is wielding.

"This is nonsense," Neptune's opponent sighed. "We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're not even midpoint in settling this."

"We'll settle it just fine," Neptune said, brandishing her giant sword. "But the results of this battle won't be what you hoped for."

"You really are different when you activate your HDD," Neptune's opponent smirked. "Makes me wanna try harder!" She brandished her own sword, and was about to attack when-

"True," the busty CPU said as she pushed her opponent away. "It has been eons and we've only come to a stalemate. Surely you're not imply that you're slacking off?"

"That's not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to you. But if we've come to a fight, then let's continue!"

"Come now, isn't this a bit old? Let's take a time out and think for a moment, about one another, such as the people below. Settling this is also for the sake of them below."

"You're point? You think we can just settle this in a single day, twenty four hours, just like that?"

"What I mean is why don't we work together for once?"

All the goddesses froze. "Like a happy family?" Neptune's opponent scoffed. "That idea won't solve anything. Competition is what drives Gamindustri forward."

"But the way things are now at, its failing as well," the small CPU said, her voice returning to the quiet self. "Why don't we…erase one of us?"

At once, all four goddesses were eyeing each other, holding their own weapons tightly for an assault. "It does seem to be a promising idea," the green-haired goddess said. "But rather than a CPU that we personally despise, we should rid the one that is difficult to fight."

"Well, I hate you," the small CPU said. "But you're a dead girl. My way."

"The way you lose yourself gets on my nerves," the sword-wielding goddess said. "I'd love to each you a harsh lesson, with my own hands."

"I don't have anyone that I don't like," the lance goddess said. "But if I have to, then it would be you. And now the only one left…"

All heads turned towards Neptune. "You can't just decide this without my own opinion, can you," Neptune said, her bright purple eyes narrowing.

The other three brandished their weapons. "Neptune, you should be glad," the axe CPU said. "You are the symbol that marks the end of the Console Wars."

"Don't be foolish," Neptune said. "Even against the three of you, I do what you all don't!"

"There's little point of this is she just get back up and fight again," the lance CPU said. "I think we should simply exile her to the world below."

"You three will have to beat me unconscious to take me down!" Neptune said as she swiped the air with her sword. "I won't lose!"

Neptune pointed her sword straight at the three and it glowed intensely. Suddenly, the lance CPU threw her weapon at Neptune's sword. The force of the impact threw the solo goddess off, and she pointed the sword at a bare wall of the Shrine. A beam of energy left the sword, which reduced the wall to rubble and dust.

"Even if you begged for mercy, I won't listen!" the sword CPU shouted, flying straight at Neptune. As her opponent swung the blade of her sword, Neptune blocked the strike.

'Strange…she wouldn't just for a straight attack," Neptune thought. 'Unless…!'

She turned her head around, only to be smacked by the flat side of the smallest CPU's axe. Neptune's grip on her sword loosened, and the weapon clattered as it fell to the ground. The sword-wielding CPU struck Neptune with the handle of her sword on the stomach. Her guard was broken, and she kneeled on the ground.

"Now…my turn."

The two goddesses flew away from Neptune as something green and white flew around her very quickly. Suddenly, she began to float, but not by her ability, as her vision began to turn green. The feel of wind whipped against her face as Neptune could barely see the silhouette of the lance CPU standing outside of the tornado she created.

"This is goodbye."

A blast of light swallowed Neptune up as she was thrown straight towards the higher area of the Shrine. Her skinned burned, yet she could hardly scream in pain. She was just disbelieving. "No…how can I…lose…?"

But before she can continue thinking about it, her head slammed through the brick structure of the Shrine, and she blacked out. Her mind is now empty.

XXX

Elsewhere in Gamindustri a four armored figures stood alone in the center of Celestia. The first wore ninja like armor with an energy shuriken in his right hand and had a long white Pony tail. The next appeared to be in his late teens or twenties. His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal his armor was white with a few blue details. The third wore green armor and had green wing like protrusions on his helmet and held a large pink energy sword. The last who was surrounded by the three whore a black and purple body suit with gold arm and leg guards and where a finned helmet and a brown cloak that covered his body "do you three still intend to continue our bout?" the cloaked one asked. Without a word a the ninja-like figure charged with a katana in hand. The cloaked figure swatted his attacker away with a simple hand gestured.

The blue clad figure turned his arm into a cannon a fired a charged shot his his target, the finned helmet paid no attention to the attack as the shield created from his cloak. the green armored figure charged and raised his sword along side the ninja, the cloaked figure stared at them and caught the two swords. He flung the two back has he caught the fist of his blue armored foe and tossed them aside. The three glared at their shared foe who stared at them with an emotionless expression.

their battle continued only to be completely one-sided in the cloaked combatant's favor "X, Harpuia, Phantom we are brothers we should not be fighting like this" Phantom growled at his words.

"thats a load of bull-shit coming from you Bass" Bass narrowed his eyes at Phantom.

"you live for battle for so then the three of us, this should be enjoyable for you" Harpuia added.

"the four goddess's have been fighting for generations, why should we, there guardians, not do the same?" X finished. Bass remained silent until a sharp pain shot through his chest. He fell to one knee and widened his eyes in shock.

'_No Lady Purple heart it cannot be!'_

in that moment the three charged. X aimed his X-buster at Bass and fired "Giga Crush!" the blast destroyed Bass's shield and hit their distracted enemy. Harpuia followed suit, jumping into the air he gripped his sword and released several sword slashes that dealt sever damage to the black and purple clad guardian. Finally Phantom gripped four Kunai as the world around Bass was in-cased in darkness, Phantom through each Kunai which stabbed Bass finishing the battle.

The three guardian's stood over their defeated brother has he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
